Just a Kiss
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: It's Dick's birthday and Wally promised him he could have anything he wanted. KF/Rob


**Dedicated to Miss West. Dude, this was harder to write then you'd think. I've been trying to type this up since March, long before anyone suggested it -.-* I hope this was as good as you wanted it to be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the characters. **

**Just a Kiss**

_Lyin' here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment; caught up in your smile. I've never opened up to anyone; so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this; let's just take it slow. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight… Just a touch of the fire burning so bright… No I don't want to mess this thing up! I don't want to push too far… Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life… So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss…_

Dick ran up to Batman eagerly, his blue eyes sparkling madly under their domino covers. His hands trembled at his sides and an excited grin played over his lips teasingly. His cheeks were pink and he was practically singing with how happy he looked.

"Batman!" Dick was almost jumping up and down at how excited he was.

Batman raised an eyebrow under his mask, confused out of his mind.

"Robin…" he half returned the greeting and half questioned.

Dick stared expectantly up at his mentor, as if waiting to hear something important. Batman didn't know what Dick wanted to hear, so he said nothing. Instead, he just nodded, rather befuddled, and pushed passed his sidekick, heading over to the exit. Dick's happiness faded as Batman walked away.

"U-Uh… B-Batman?" Dick's voice broke for a moment, hope still lingering in the doubt.

His mentor stopped in his tracks, turning back to face him.

"Aren't you…" the ebony stared after his mentor nervously, forcing a weak smile, "forgetting something?"

Batman stayed still for a moment, cocking his head to the side and thinking hard. After maybe a minute, he shook his head slowly.

"Not that I can think of," and with that, he left a heartbroken Dick alone in the room.

Thinking Batman was just kidding him, the costumed sidekick stood still on the concrete floor, watching the portal for what felt like a lifetime. As every second ticked on, the closer and closer he came to tears. After ten official minutes, Dick let his shoulders slump, his head bow and a broken sigh slip past his lips. He was thankful for his mask as he trudged towards his room at the Cave.

_He__… __He__forgot?__No__… __Bruce__isn__'__t__that__occupied.__He__obviously__has__something__planned__for__later__… _Dick knew he was just kidding himself now.

He stopped halfway down the hall, in-between the work-out room and Conner's room. That's where he broke. He turned to face the wall, showing his ass to the other doors. He set his forehead to the smooth wall and blinked away a few angry tears before he set a fist on either side of himself, more than halfway tempted to punch a huge dent in the wall.

"Damnit," he grumbled angrily under his breath, tightening his fists until his knuckles were the purest of whites.

His breath became ragged from anger, but he was obviously more sad than angry. He was good with faking emotions, even when he only had himself to fool. He brought his head off the wall before he brought it forward fast, hitting it as hard as he could manage from the short distance against the wall again. It hurt, but it wasn't enough. He lifted his head again, aiming to hit harder. When he brought it forward, his head hit flesh, not concrete. He heard Wally hiss in pain as he pulled his hand off the wall, poking his pained knuckles area into his mouth.

"What's up your ass?" Wally asked, his voice muffled by his hand.

Dick didn't answer. He just turned away from the wall, facing his ginger, his hands still in tight fists. He felt bad, but he didn't want to seem weak enough to have to apologize. Wally frowned, gently pulling the annoying black mask away from the angel face before him, sticking it into a random pouch in Dick's utility belt so he could look at the dark blue eyes that were originally playing groundhog on him. Seeing the tears that were just starting to fall didn't make it any better. Wally automatically enveloped Dick in a bear hug, his arms binding Dick's arms to his chest.

"Better question: Why aren't you out celebrating your birthday?" Wally glanced over, but all he saw was a cute little pale ear and soft looking messy hair.

Dick's fists unclenched and he rested the bridge of his nose on Wally's shoulder.

"Because," he said in a huff, "my… Batman didn't remember that today was my birthday…"

Wally's hands flew back, one on each of the ebony's shoulders. He dropped down so he was eyelevel.

"You're kidding," Wally demanded his best friend to be joking.

When Dick's eyes broke the stare and went down to the lower left, Wally took that as a sign that his little boy was dead serious. Wally dropped his hands to his side for a moment and he stood upright. Then, he grabbed Dick's wrists and began to tug him down the hall. The ebony let himself get dragged along. Wally always knew best.

XxXxX

"Where are we going?" Dick asked, laying the side of his head against Wally's back, his arms tightly wrapped around the ginger.

Wally shrugged weakly, revving the motorcycle playfully.

"I was hoping you'd know. I just like when you hug me," Wally admitted, grinning to himself. "Is there anything _you_ want to do?"

Dick breathed in the heavenly metallic smell that was laced into Wally's civvies jacket.

"You're the one driving. My fate is in your hands," he smiled shyly into the fabric, hugging Wally tighter.

"Ah, but it's _your_birthday," Wally argued stubbornly, quickly reaching up and adjusting his goggles over his eyes.

Dick groaned, mumbling something about not caring. He was totally fine with riding on the back of Wally's motorcycle all day. He was comfortable, it was actually pretty warm outside, Wally smelt good and the vibrations on the motorcycle helped him forget about Batman for the moment. Wally grunted impatiently though.

"Can we just keep driving for a little?" Dick begged.

Wally laughed, shaking his head to himself.

"I guess… I just figured you might want to go… I dunno… see a movie? Have a pizza? Go to some fancy ass amusement park and purposely scream like little girls on the little rides but seem bored as hell on the big coasters?"

It was Dick's turn to laugh in amusement. He stopped for a moment though, thinking about it. It was his birthday… did he really want anything?

"I don't really want to _go_anywhere… I'm fine with just riding around for a while. I haven't really done anything for my birthday in the past four years… We usually just get a cake and I'll ask for something small because I'm always embarrassed to ask my dad for anything big," Dick mumbled the last part in hopes that ally wouldn't hear, but when Dick was talking, Wally always seemed to get Superboy's sense of hearing.

"Why don't we go to Olive Garden and get some pumpkin pie? I'll buy a candle at the store and I'll sing to you… then we could go and get you something if you wanted," Wally suggested, peeking back at Dick at every chance he got, carefully switching from the road to the ebony.

He could fell Dick grin excitedly before he gave off his embarrassed laugh.

"Aw… that sounds amazing but… I-I feel bad…"

Wally rolled his eyes, speeding up. A girlish giggle escaped the younger boy's lips at the new speed, making him blush. Wally laughed too, but he was laughing at the giggle and not the rebellious speed.

XxXxX

Dick grinned to himself, his face scarlet.

"I feel so stupid," he laughed.

Him and Wally sat in the parking lot, using the motorcycle as something to lean up against. The pumpkin pie sat in a take-out box, a cute little red candle in the middle, a bright flame burning from its wick. Wally folded his legs Indian style, resting his hands on his knees.

"Happy birthday to you-," he started to sing, but Dick leaned over dangerously close, clapping a hand over the pale lips.

Wally's eyes narrowed after the confusion settled. Then, a spark of mischief flashed through his eyes and he licked Dick's hand. The ebony squirmed, pulling back in mock disgust. He jokingly flailed his hand before wiping the wrong side on Wally's jacket. He'd treasure that hand forever. Wally stuck out his tongue at Dick, folding his arms over his chest.

"The least you can do is make a wish and blow out your candle," he pretended to sound angry, but Dick didn't buy one second of it.

He did want to blow out the candle though, and the wish was always his favorite part. He closed his eyes, thinking hard. What did he want? Did he want a real family? Did he want someone to love him? Did he want to be acknowledged by the world? Life was as perfect as it would probably ever be for him now, so there was nothing that he wanted to change. Batman had a lot on his mind; if his head wasn't attached to his shoulders, he'd always have it with him, but it'd probably be on backwards or something like that. With his luck, there'd be a huge birthday dinner and presents waiting for him at home, so he had just been overreacting like usual.

Then, he glanced over at Wally through a weak squint so it looked like his eyes were still closed. The ginger was eagerly looking over at him, smiling softly, supporting his head with his hand. It made his stomach do a back flip or two before being caught in the gentle protective net that his parents hadn't been granted the luck to have. Maybe that was what he wanted… Maybe… Maybe Wally was what he wanted. With a grin, he closed his eyes and wished long and hard, abusing the word 'and' before opening his eyes and blowing out the candle. Wally grinned and clapped dramatically.

"What'd you wish for?" he probed curiously.

_You__… _Dick longed to say, but he just smirked.

He just shook his head, setting a finger to his lips.

"If I tell you, it'll never come true," the ebony reminded his friend, smirking to himself.

Wally groaned, but then he looked down at the cake and smiled again.

"You can tell me what you want me to get you, right?" Wally picked up one of the two forks, tearing a piece of pie off of the large slice they had got, barely managing to empty the fork.

Dick picked up his fork, trying to think of a gift he wanted. The perfect idea came into mind, just as he took a small bite of pie. He knew he couldn't ask for it, but at the moment, it sounded perfect. He didn't really question the fact that the idea made his stomach hurt or the fact that it made him just a little too happy. He just smiled to himself and shrugged. Wally noticed the smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Out with it Wonder Boy," Wally commanded, turning his fork so the handle was just barely grazing the pale exposed neck.

Dick hesitated, taking a bite of pie, shaking his head.

"Nah, it's a stupid idea," he couldn't hide a blush.

Wally pushed the handle a little closer to his neck, causing the ebony to shudder. He shook his head though, pushing the fork away. Wally frowned, putting the fork down. He put an arm around the ebony.

"It's your birthday. I'm giving you whatever you want. If you wanted me to bring you Barack Obama in a body bag, I would. If you wanted to get it on right here, I'd… I'd probably laugh and tell you, 'Maybe in another year sport. I don't want Daddy Bats up my ass about it'… Today's your day. Tell me how I may be of service," Wally did a one-handed and half-assed bow.

Dick still blushed. He wouldn't meet Wally's eyes. He hardcore stared at his knees. Wally kept an arm around him.

"I know you want something. You had your little kid face on. Tell me what you want," Wally pouted, batting his eyelashes.

Dick frowned, but for a moment, he got the briefest moment of strength.

"A kiss," he quickly mumbled, never lifting his head.

Wally's eyes widened, but he had said it himself. It was Dick's birthday. If his ebony wanted to experiment, he'd break out the chemistry set. It was time to show the little kid how all of the chemicals reacted.

"Alright," he smiled nervously, curling his toes in his shoes.

Dick tensed up, his head snapping up in surprise.

"W-Wha?" he blushed like mad.

Wally shrugged, setting one hand to the back of the ebony's head, gently tangling his fingers in the black locks of hair.

"Were you serious or not? It's your birthday after all… Birthday boy gets what he wants…" emerald eyes studied the nervous pale face.

The pale was more of a dark scarlet, but it still counted. Dick hesitated. He didn't answer though. He just sat there in the parking lot of Olive Garden, his eyes screwed up tight and his face the darkest of scarlets.

"If you don't answer in three seconds, I'm hopping on the motorcycle and leaving you here," Wally threatened, dead serious.

Dick's eyes snapped back open. He knew Wally wouldn't leave him, but he couldn't help himself.

"I was serious," he managed to get out before Wally could even remember what came after 3.

The ginger smirked mischievously, raising an eyebrow.

"Happy birthday, Rob," he whispered before he moved forward the four inches that separated them.

He curiously touched his lips to his best friend's, being careful. He let his eyes fall closed, but only after Dick's blue irises took refuge behind his eyelids. It was clumsy and foreign, but that's how all new things were at first. It wasn't near as awkward as the extreme Christians made it sound. No heavenly being descended from the heavens and struck them down for being different. No awkward demon rose from the earth and dragged them down with him to join the different people. It was just a regular kiss, except for the fact it was between two best friends of the same gender. That part usually isn't common.

Wally found he was completely fine with kissing Dick. It didn't feel weird if he didn't think about it. Actually, it didn't feel weird at all; or at least not the bad kind of weird. It gave him butterflies in his stomach. They were the pretty butterflies too with the brilliant orange and black colors. A million Queen Monarchs or something along the lines of that. He wasn't a butterfly expert. How the hell was he supposed to know what kind of butterfly hides in people's stomachs when they're nervous?

The part that set him off, the part that surprised him, the part that made him jump in surprise… It was when Dick kissed back. Wally honestly hadn't expected the ebony to get the balls to kiss back. He was happy about it though. He brought his other hand up from his side, wishing his stomach would stop riding a rollercoaster without him. He set a hand to a blushing cheek, hoping that it'd make the ebony untense. It didn't, but it made him feel better; at least it did until they both had to part for desperate gulps of air.

Dick and Wally sat there for the longest time, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed. Their lips were parted still, less than an inch apart. Their lungs seemed to have holes because every breath they took just wasn't enough to satisfy them. Somehow, the air managed to clot over the holes though, because Wally managed to speak again after a while of scrambling for breath.

"R… Rob…" he gasped, weakly opening his eyes.

Dick's eyes were still closed, but instead of just having his lips parted, he had a huge grin stretched over his lips and silent giggles slipped passed his teeth. In a second though, before either could properly catch their breath, their lips hungrily met again, struggling to stay together with the grins that kept snapping back right after they disappeared. Eventually, they just parted so they could laugh and get it out of their systems. Laughing can easily be silenced when needed, so a few seconds later, they were eying each other's lips again.

_Hey,__it__'__s__my__birthday!__If__I__want__to__kiss__him__a__million__times,__I__'__ll__kiss__him__twice__that__and__he__'__ll__love__it__anyway!_Dick decided for himself.

"Hap," Wally gently touched his lips with his own, "Py," he planted a gentle kiss again, "Birth," a loving peck, "Day!"

Dick's eyes narrowed, silently saying 'STFU' in the politest way possible. Wally grinned to himself.

"I'll remember that on _my_birthday," Wally smirked.

Then he stopped playing and gently, their lips touched again. With just a kiss, he was happy.

XxXxX

Dick walked through the front door of the Manor, his cheeks bright pink and a happy smile to his face. He carried his shoes to the kitchen, intending to put them in the basket when he noticed a note on the fridge.

"_Dick—_

_I have a surprise for you; I'm out to get it now. Be back at four. Happy birthday! _

_Love,  
>Bruce"<em>

A grin took up Dick's eyes, a practical sparkle beginning to consume his eyes. He eagerly glanced at the clock: 3:55. An excited giggle slipped from his lips. He could already tell that this was going to be one of his best birthdays.

**See! I'm not heartless! I had Bruce remember and a kiss and I finished! Rawr~ So, Miss West, I hope that this wasn't half bad (: Review?**

**-F.J. **


End file.
